Equipment Room
by darkmeows
Summary: Major OOC and i know its bad i worked a quick sedcond on it and i took no time at all


Tsuna walks in Equipment room putting everything away for gym class with Yamamoto, because

Tsuna was forced into it like always and Yamamoto is just a nice guy helping out.

"Hey Yamamoto, do you have any girls you like?" Tsuna starting a conversation while moves

the towers.

"Hm-mm, not really only girl i could think of at the moment would be Haru" Yamamoto put away

the Baseball bats and ball in the baskets properly making it look nice, "why are you asking

Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned Tsuna while smiling with a big grin on his face

"Well it not any good reason" Tsuna started to twiddle his thumbs because he just wanted to

talk and then he started to move to fast and hit the auto lock button on the door on accident, "O

-oh no what we going to do!?" Tsuna started to freak out while scratching his his head.

"Hmm its alright i guess and besides Gokudura should come get us sooner or later" Yamamoto

went over to the mats and mat down seeing there was nothing to do at the time.

a few hours went by and no one came for them and they could tell it was already dark

outside, "Hey Yamamoto, have you um ever well you know ..." Tsuna was having a very hard

time trying to ask a question while his face was bright red," have you ever had sex before?"

Tsuna finally said his question after trying to not stutter to much.

Yamamoto grabbed his chin and started to think, he never really though of anything besides

playing Mafia and Baseball, "Well i have not started tot hink about it yet..." even

Yamamoto got silent after answering the question, noticing Tsuna's face was bright red he

grabbed his shoulder and kidding around and said, "Wanna do it?"

Tsuna tensed up a bit after hearing that and started to try to say something, but then

Yamamoto noticed Tsuna was acting very strange and saw his new clothes were ripped because

he had to get a new uniform because of Reborn, "Tsuna are you alright?" Yamamoto shoock

Tsuna because Tsuna was zoning out of his mind.

"Yamamoto l-l-l-lets do it i don't mind." Tsuna was blushing while saying this while he was

removing his shirt then undoing Yamamoto's pants and starting to give Yamamoto a Blow Job,

this was the first time Yamamoto felt anything like this even the time he used lube this

was so much better.

"Tsuna, do you mind if i take all my clothes off and i sit down i feel uncomfortable

standing while doing this", Yamamoto saw Tsuna back off momentarily and started to remove

the rest of his close and Yamamoto did the same and went towards the mats and sat back

down. Tsuna Continued with the BJ while playing with him self, noticing this Yamamoto

started to finger Tsuna's ass and Tsuna started to moan even more. After Yamamoto was not

feeling much change from the blow job he got behind Tsuna and stuck his dick right at his

hole, "Tsuna are you ready?" Yamamoto asked, and Tsuna noded while shaking.

Yamamoto Thrusted inside Tsuna and started to beat him with ever pound, soon Tsuna couldn't

even stand on his arms and knees from each blow and his head fell on the mat and he covered

his mouth. Yamamoto then decided to lick on of his fingers and play with Tsuna's hardened

dick and found out that Tsuna came very easy from all the pounding and him playing with

himself, all Yamamoto did was lick his hand clean and kept pounding in Tsuna like there was

nothing stopping him, soon when Yamamoto felt like he was going to cum soon he flipped

Tsuna so he could see his face and kiss him while continuing to thrust every moment he

could," Tsu- Tsuna im cumming is it alright if i do it inside?" Yamamoto face was blushing

because he was at his limit, and Tsuna noded allowing it, Yamamoto Final thrust let off a

ton of cum in Tsuna even Tsuna felt like he shouldn't move because if he did it would flow

out.

Yamamoto laid on top of Tsuna panting from the thrusts and the enjoyment, "hey Tsuna wanna

go for another round later?" Yamamoto asked while panting and smiling then started to kiss

Tsuna making his toung go in his mouth as well. Tsuna broke off the kiss, "Yeah it ... felt

really good" Tsuna was wanting more and they had all night before teacher came in the

morning.


End file.
